1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of a degreasing composition on the surface of a mechanical object coated with grease, oil and other sticky substances. The use of this composition allows the surface to be cleaned effectively and efficiently.
The instant invention provides a method of cleaning greasy, oily and sticky materials from any mechanical surface such as motors, etc. When the degreasing composition of this invention is sprayed onto a motor or other mechanical object, and permitted to set for twenty (20) minutes, it is then possible to spray the coated mechanical surface with plain water from a hose and clean the surface effectively and efficiently.
In addition, the degreasing composition is biodegradable.
The preferred embodiment of the instant invention is as follows:
______________________________________ MATERIALS % ______________________________________ Methyl Coconate 94.0 Tween 80 4.0 (20 mole ethoxylate sorbitan monooleate) Tween 20 2.0 (20 mole ethoxylate sorbitan monolaurate) ______________________________________
Coconut Acid is a mixture of fatty acids varying in length from six (6) to eighteen (18) carbon atoms. It reacts with methyl alcohol to produce methyl coconate as follows: ##STR1##
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,373, issued Dec. 9, 1980, describes a process for making detergent compositions containing nitrogenous cationic surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,779 issued Oct. 28, 1986, describes a detergent additive product comprising a C5-C18 aliphatic carboxylic acid bleach precursor in water releasable combinations.